Innocence
by rikkurox
Summary: I was inspired by 'Moving' to post my Taggart fic on here which I've been writing for a while. It's a Robbie/Jackie fic set within an investigation between Falling in Love and Death Trap - Jackie is married and Michael is still alive. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Three lads run into a field behind a park; it's autumn, about 7

Three lads run into a field behind a park; it's autumn, about 7.00pm and starting to get dark.

"Come on guys lets play."

"Alright, you go in goal and we'll play one on one."

*kicks ball and runs after it, his opponent chasing him*

After a moment or two one of the boys kicks the ball too hard and it goes into some bushes, he runs in to get it and…

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-Theme Tune-

"So what do we have here then?" Michael asked Robbie and Stuart.

"Young girl, 'bout 17, 18 maybe." Robbie answered.

"No ID?"

"Nah, just a bag with school books in it, can't read the name."

"Ok, Stuart get on to missing persons, see if a schoolgirl's gone missing in this area."

"Yes sir."

"Stephen, do we have a time of death?"

"About four hours ago I'd say, sharp blow to the head, almost certainly with this, he gestured to a short plank of wood covered in blood which lay next to the girl."

"Right get forensics onto that. Any sign of sexual assault?"

"I'll know for sure when I get her up on the slab but as a guess I'd say yes, see how her legs are bent like that and the blood on her skirt, I'd say she was raped then killed very soon after."

"She was killed here?"

"Without a doubt" Stephen gestured to the blood on the ground around her.

"Ok thanks," Michael smiled at Dr. Andrews then turned to Robbie, "who found her?"

"Couple of kids playing football round here, Jackie's talking to 'em now."

"Yeah ok, take a look at those cameras out by the park entrance; she might have come this way to get in her, see if you can get the tapes by tonight."

Meanwhile Jackie was talking to the boys who had found the body,

"So, just tell me exactly what happened, take your time." She smiled kindly at the boys who couldn't have been more then 11.

"We were coming over to play football, the year 10 and 11 lads play in the park and we have to play here, and we found her in the bushes."

"Was it just you three playing?"

"Yes miss," the smallest boy answered, "me, Tom and James, he's my brother, came over to play, there's usually five of us but Matt's on holiday and Jacks ill. It's Jake and James Hill and Tom King."

"So who found the body?"

Tom spoke for the first time, "I did miss."

"Ok," smiled Jackie, "so what exactly happened just before you found the body?"

"Jake was in goal and me 'n James were playing, he kicked it by the bushes by accident and I went to get it and…" his lip trembled as he looked towards the officers crowded around the body.

"It's alright," Jackie said softly. "Take your time, you're not in any trouble, we just need to know what happened." Tom nodded, took a few breaths and said,

"I screamed and ran away, they asked me what was wrong and I said that there was a dead girl in the bushes, they didn't believe me and I… I started to cry and then we used the payphone to call you."

"That was the right thing to do," Jackie told him, "thanks for telling me that. Now, you guys have had a big shock; we need to get you home. I'll get someone to take you, where do you live?" She glanced around for a kind uniformed officer to escort the kids home and explain to their parents why they were I such a state.

"Just across the road miss, we live in number 32 and Tom lives next door at number 30." Tom said, his voice still shaking a little.

"Ok, hold on here a second." She spotted Heather a little way away and called her, "Heather!"

"What's up Jackie?" Heather called

"Could you to escort them home and explain to their parents please, they live across the road there, numbers 30 and 32" she explained as Heather walked towards her.

"Yeah sure," she smiled, and to the lads she said, "hi ya, come on lets get you home." She led them away and Jackie smiled, she liked Heather and knew that she'd look after the boys. 'Hhhmmm, Heather Jardine' Jackie thought, smiling a little, as she went over to the rest to report back.

"Hey Michael." She smiled at her boss and good friend, "can Stephen tell us anything?"

"Only that she was probably raped here then killed very quickly, guess you saw the wood he hit her with."

"Yeah. Any idea who she is?"

"Not yet, Stuart's onto missing persons and Robbie's trying to get those tapes, she can't be more than 17/18 though, she had her school bag with her."

"Don't any of her books say her name?" Jackie asked

"We can't make it out, it rained heavily this afternoon and the stuff was all over the ground. Did you get anything off the kids?"

"Not really, came out here to play football, ball went in the bushes, kid called Tom found the body, all scared stiff poor kids. Heather's taking them home now."

"Ok," Michael smiled, looking over to where Heather was just leaving the park, "great, err, well done."

"Thanks." Jackie smiled noticing the glance at Heather.

"Hi ya Jackie" Stuart smiled,

"Hey, anything?"

"Yeah, a young girl was just reported missing by her parents, apparently she didn't come home from school and all her friends say she's not with them."

"Got a name?" Jackie asked,

"Yeah, Sophie Burkley aged 17, blonde hair, green eyes, medium build, it fits. They said she was wearing a lilac T-shirt and black skirt." He glanced over at the girl's clothes, lilac top, black skirt. "Parents live a few streets away; she'd have to walk past this place to get home from school."

"Ok." Michael said, "It's her, Jackie, take Robbie and go talk to the parents, get them to make a positive ID tonight, they're taking her to the mortuary now. Stuart get the CCTV tapes off Robbie, look over them see if you can see her coming in."

"Yes Sir." Stuart chimed going off but Jackie just stood, staring at the girl,

"Jackie?" Michael said, his voice brought her back to Earth but her face still looked strained, worried or scared even, "you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." She said turning in the direction of Robbie.

Back at the office -

"So the parents made a positive ID?" Michael asked

"Yeah," Robbie replied, "were absolutely beside themselves."

"Their daughter's just been murdered Robbie." Jackie said

"I know, just stating their reaction, didn't say it wasn't totally understandable. I mean if…" he broke off not even wanting to mention his own son in connection with this. Jackie just nodded and they got back to the case.

"Did they tell you anything? Boyfriend? Enemies?"

"No boyfriend, an ex. though who apparently wouldn't leave her alone and get this, she accused her uncle of sexual assaulting her a few months back, case never went to court, not enough evidence." Robbie told him

"He raped her?"

"No, according to the parents he was feeling her up, they reckon he killed her."

"Well right now they might be right; we need to check out that ex boyfriend of hers too. Where's Stuart?" Michael looked around and, as if on cue, Stuart walked into the room, "found anything?" he asked.

"No, she's not on any of CCTV footage, must have come in the other way."

"Figures," Michael sighed, "right so we're pretty sure that she was attacked on her way home from school, and we've got a sexual assault charge and jealousy as motives. You get a name for her uncle?"

"Yeah a Jonathon Goodwin; lives on Peters Road, number 25 apparently."

"That's only a few minutes walk away from the park." Stuart said.

"Ok, it's too late now; we need time to question him. Send a car of uniforms over there and watch him, make sure he's not leaving the country, and we'll pick him up tomorrow. What about the ex. boyfriend?"

"Dave Baker, 18, goes to same school as her but parents weren't sure of his address."

"Ok, we'll have to pick him up tomorrow too then, right first thing Robbie, you and Jackie go pick up this Goodwin guy and Stuart and I will get down to the school and pick up this Dave. We'd better talk to the teachers and friends as well."

They all filled out of the room arranging picking each other up in the morning,

"8.30 alright?" Robbie asked Jackie,

"What?" she looked up distracted,

"Pick you up tomorrow, 8.30 in the morning to pick up the uncle."

"Right yeah, that's fine, thanks." She said, Robbie got into his car and Stuart came up to Jackie,

"You ok?" he asked,

"Yeah fine." She answered then smiled at him, "thanks."

"If you need to talk…"

"Yeah I know." She smiled gratefully then headed home for the night, it was already quarter to ten and she sighed wondering what Brain would say.


	2. Chapter 2

The door shut as Jackie walked into her flat, Brian sat on the sofa, TV on but obviously waiting for her to come home

The door shut as Jackie walked into her flat, Brian sat on the sofa, TV on but obviously waiting for her to come home.

"Hi." She said as she set her bag and keys down and kicked her shoes off.

"Hey." He answered still staring at the TV but Jackie knew that he probably didn't even know what program he was watching. She ignored him and went into the bedroom to change then came back into the room and sat next to him waiting for him to say something.

"Where've you been then?" He asked,

"I've been at work Brian, where'd think I've been."

"Till 10.00?"

"Yes."

"Come on Jackie, I'm not stupid, I'm a police officer too you know."

"A young girl's been raped and murdered Brian. I've just watched her parents break down identifying her body. They thought their daughter was out late, a few hours later they have to look at her dead on a slab. So I'm sorry if I stayed a little longer than usual but I think anyone with _feelings_ would've done the same." She got up and walked out of the room.

"If it's that hard give it up!" Brian yelled after her. She ignored him, lying on her bed, a secret eating away at her.

The next morning Jackie got up, Brian wasn't next to her and she had no idea whether he'd come to bed or had slept on the sofa after their row. She got out of bed, showered, dressed and ate a quick breakfast to be ready for Robbie picking her up. She avoided Brian as much as possible, not wanting to talk to him after his comments about giving up her job. At 8.40, late as usual, Robbie arrived, he beeped the horn and she went out to him.

"Morning!" he said cheerfully as she got in the car.

"Hi." She smiled weakly still upset. He drove on and neither of them said much on the way to Peters Road, Robbie feeling the tension in the air and Jackie too caught up in her own thoughts. They reached the house and got out of the car.

The neighbourhood was dingy, boxlike houses with tiny front gardens all in disarray stretched the length of the road. A few people hurried about, a crowd of kids running for the school bus, a bloke or too off to working and a woman pushing a pram. Robbie hurried up to number 25 but turned as he got to the gate, Jackie was not with him. She stood, car door still open, looking around her. Robbie couldn't pinpoint exactly what she was looking at but her face betrayed the feeling of worry and fear that she was trying to hide.

"Coming?" He called, not knowing what else to say.

She looked at a crowd of people one more time and shouted back, "Yes." She began to head over to him, Robbie looked at the crowd she'd been staring into, fairly normal bunch of people, few kids, the woman with the pram, ordinary people as far as he could tell. Shrugging it off he went through the gate and knocked on the door, a large man in his late forties opened it.

"Mr. Jonathon Goodwin?" Robbie asked,

"That's right the man said suspiciously."

"Police." Jackie said showing her badge. "We need you to come down to the station for questioning."

"Wha' for now?" He asked, looking at Robbie, then he turned to Jackie. "Wouldn't ya ratha come in darlin'?"

"Were investigating a murder Mr. Goodwin, now we came do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way." Robbie told him, more aggressive now stepping toward the guy.

"Murder? What? I ainght no murderer."

"Well you won't mind coming with us then will you." Jackie said threateningly and Robbie grabbed him and led him down to the car.

Meanwhile Michael and Stuart had arrived at the school. Having shown their badges at reception they had been asked to wait for the head teacher, and time was getting on.

"Where is this guy?" Michael sighed, Stuart just shrugged. Just then the door to the office opened and a bald man in his early forties came into the office.

"Good morning officers," he smiled, "sorry about the wait, I was in a meeting. Mr. Ken Turner"

"I'm DCI Jardine this is DC Frasier."

"What can I do for you? Err, please sit down."

"I'm afraid one of your students has been murdered Mr. Turner, A Sophie Burkley in sixth form."

"Sophie? What happened?" He asked sinking into one of the chairs.

"She was killed in the park after school yesterday. We'd like to talk to her friends and teachers, see if she was acting strangely, or said anything odd before she died."

"We'd especially like to talk to a Dave Baker in year 13." Stuart added.

"Right, yes, well I just can't believe it, err; I'll take you to him. I'm fairly new here; don't know much about her to be honest, she's…err, was, a nice girl though." He shook his head and dabbed his face.

After asking at reception where the boy was he led Michael and Stuart into a maths classroom,

"Can I borrow Dave for a moment please Miss Smith?" He asked the young teacher. She nodded and a boy at the back of the class got up and walked out, however Stuart and Michael both noticed the uncomfortable look on the teacher's face as soon as they had come into view.

"Dave these gentlemen are police officers," he told the lad.

"I'm DCI Jardine, this is DC Frasier." Michael said then he said to Mr. Turner, "Could we use you office?"

"Yes of course."

In the office Dave began to look more and more worried. He was sat on one side of the desk facing Michael and Stuart who were sat on the other.

"Look, what is it that I'm supposed to have done?" He asked.

"I'm afraid we have to tell you that Sophie Burkley was found dead yesterday."

Dave said nothing, just slowly broke down into tears and but his head in his hands, a few moments later he looked up and asked.

"What happened?" his voice was thick with tears.

"She was murdered." Michael said confused, he looked to Stuart; both had been expecting a confession.

"No, you, you must have got the wrong person. I was only talking to her yesterday she decided to give things another go, she can't be…"

"I'm sorry," Stuart said moving to stand beside the boy, "but we have to ask where you were yesterday, say between 3 and 7."

"With my friends, we were at the cinema… I… I spoke to Sophie on the phone; she said we could give it another try."

"What time was this?" Stuart asked, Michael looked down at the desk no wanting to scare the kid who was obviously talking to Stuart more than him right now. He stared at an envelope, "Mr. Ken Hall" it said in bold letters, Michael sighed at the horror of the case and looked up again, but away from the lad as he was talking.

"About 3; me and my mates got our early from school, had frees. She was just about to walk home."

"She was going home?"

"Yes of course, oh god. I love…d her so much. She… she can't be… gone. I…"

"Ok, can you tell us the names of the friends you were with last night?"

"Adam Haston and Tony Russell." Dave said through tears.

"We're not gonna get any more out of him today sir," Stuart whispered.

"Yeah alright, see if his parents can pick him up."

"We're going to phone you're parents to pick you up," Stuart said kindly, Dave just nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

The door shut as Jackie walked into her flat, Brian sat on the sofa, TV on but obviously waiting for her to come home

**A/N – Just realised I didn't put Authors notes on any of my chapters. Sorry about that, I wrote the story all in one. Anyway I hope you like it and please review, thanks. Unfortunately I don't own the Taggart characters; I just like to borrow them.**

Back at the station Jackie and Robbie were sitting in an interview room with Goodwin, he was looking more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Look will someone please explain to me what's going on." He protested.

"Your niece has been murdered Mr. Goodwin." Robbie said, "The same niece who accused you of sexual harassment a couple of months ago."

"Sophie? But I never, I wouldn't." he pleaded, obviously faking sadness at her death, Jackie raised her eyebrows and looked at Robbie.

"She was raped before she was killed, and we ask ourselves who would want to do that. And we came to the conclusion you would. You wanted her out of the way and you had some fun first." Jackie told him, her voice dangerous.

"You've got the motive, the means and the opportunity." Robbie whispered, walking around the back of him, "she was killed in the park, a few minutes walk from where you live. So start talking."

"Now you listen here, I didn't kill anyone, you've got no evidence and neither did that little slut when she accused me, the case never even went to trial." He grinned a little making Jackie feel sick.

"You're evil." She said, almost spitting the words out.

"Whatever darlin'" He ogled her, much more relaxed now he knew what they'd got on him, he was obviously no stranger to the interview room. "you're, hhmm 'evidence' is all circumstantial."

"Now listen here mate!" Robbie almost screamed, "We want to know where you were yesterday afternoon and now!"

"I was with a friend." He said simply.

"This friend got a name?"

"Ye, Angela Griffins, lives at number 18 on my road, her husband's away. She came over at two and stayed all night. Happy?" He smiled again and Jackie's stomach lurched.

"Right."

"So that's it I can go,"

"Yeah right mate, you're staying here until we check out that alibi of yours, wouldn't want you rushing off to the airport now, would we?" He left the interview room, Jackie following close behind saying to the officer on the door,

"Lock him up will you."

After a hurried lunch all the team were back in the officer,

"So what've you guys got?" Michael asked looking at Robbie and Jackie,

"Goodwin's alibi checks, he was with this Angela all afternoon and night, her husband's away apparently."

"Great." Michael sighed, "The ex boyfriend has an alibi too, was out with his mates. Beside himself when we told him, apparently she was gonna give it another shot."

"Thought he was annoying her?" Robbie said,

"Aye, parents said so, but apparently she was gonna take him back, friends said she was planning to. Everyone we spoke to said that she was a nice, bubbly girl, no enemies. They didn't even know about her uncle."

"Well sir, a few of her friends said she'd seemed preoccupied lately, a bit worried maybe."

"Maybe that's something to go on. Ask the parents, see if they noticed anything. We're going backwards," Michael sighed, "both of our original suspects are out of the picture and we've got no new ones. Plus forensic have come back on the wood, no prints, guy must have been wearing gloves."

"This Angela could be lying." Stuart put in,

"Or Dave's mates." Robbie added.

"Nah, Dave didn't kill, her, he'd have to be a very good actor to be that upset and not mean it."

"I've seen murderers who are good actors Mike."

"To separate mates confirmed he was with them, got the cinema tickets too."

"Maybe," Robbie conceded.

"Ok, Stuart, Robbie you go and knock on a few doors on Peter's Road. See if anyone saw her going in or saw him go out around that time. Jackie!"

"What? Yes, sorry." Jackie looked around, obviously distracted

"We're going to the morgue; see if they've found anything on the body to give us any leads."

"What's going on?" Michael asked as they were heading over to see the body.

"Nothing." Jackie lied quickly. Michael looked at her, assessing how much chance he had of getting it out of her, not much he decided,

"Just don't let it interfere with this case." Jackie just nodded, annoyed at his comments. They finished the journey in silence.

"Hi Stephen." Michael said, "Anything?"

"Michael, Jackie. Yes we've got a few interesting things here." Stephen smiled at the detectives then went to show them the body. "See the marks on her stomach, they're pretty new. I'd say he kicked her after he raped her; then hit her with the plank."

"Plank's definitely the murder weapon then?" Jackie asked.

"Oh yes."

"Crime of passion then, just picked it up at the scene?" She asked,

"Maybe." Stephen agreed,

"But what's the motive?" Michael sighed.

"Well I might be able to help you there to," Stephen said, both Jackie and Michael looked at him expectantly. "She was pregnant." Luckily for her neither of them looked at Jackie at that point, if they had done they'd have seen a look of panic on her face and she struggled to breathe, let alone speak.

"Pregnant?" Michael said, "Her ex boyfriend said they never slept together."

"Well she slept with someone." Stephen said, "She was about 6 weeks gone."

"She broke up with Dave 3 months back. Do you think that's why she was killed, by the baby's father maybe when he found out?"

"That's you're job Michael, but he kicked her in the stomach, that could suggest so."

"Yeah, ok thanks Stephen; anything else?"

"Not really I'm afraid,"

"Thanks." Michael smiled and he left the room, Jackie glanced up and, seeing he had gone, quickly followed him.

"Right, we need to question her parents, friends, teachers; anyone who might have known about this, Jackie!" He snapped as Jackie stared into space again not concentrating.

"Sorry Michael," she muttered, "listen can I get away early please, like now?"

"Why?"

"Uh, Women's troubles." She said.

"Yeah, okay!" He sighed and didn't press the matter. Jackie got into her car and drove away, thanking God for the excuse that worked on every man. She needed to get home and talk to Brian, she knew he wouldn't be back yet as it was only 3, but she couldn't stand being at work that afternoon, especially with the case being what it was.

Michael whipped out his mobile and called Robbie's number,

"You got anything?" He asked,

"''Fraid so boss; alibi checks. Two people saw here going into his house round 2ish, one Sarah Bright who was walking down the road and a Harry Matthews, mowing the lawn."

"Great. Ok, get Stuart back to the office to check out any priors on Dave, the uncle, anyone connected with this, you get over to her mates see if they've any more idea about what she was worried about, I'm going over to the parent's."

"Ok, where's Jackie?"

"Gone home; women's troubles apparently."

"Oh." Robbie stopped, "hold on a second, Stuart?"

"What's going on?"

Robbie passed the phone to Stuart, "A girl from the corner shop said she saw him in the shop at three, was buying beer apparently, but she says that he turned the other way when he came out, heading in the direction of the park."

"Right, tell Robbie to get back here, were gonna have a little talk with Mr. Goodwin. Stuart, you go see this Angela, find out where she thinks he was."

"Ok."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – A short chapter this time, but I'm keeping them coming. Hope you like it.**

"Ah, Mr. Goodwin." Michael smiled as he walked into the interview room. "We've got a bit of a problem."

"Yeah you see, you told us that you were with Angela Griffin all afternoon." Robbie added.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well we have a witness that places you, alone and away from your house at the time of the murder, so what we want to know is; where were you?"

"And why did you lie to us?" The two detectives smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Mr. Goodwin. We've got a witness and if you don't tell us where you were I'm afraid we'll have to assume that it's because you don't want us to know, and then we'll have to assume that you were up to something, like killing your niece."

"I didn't kill her, alright fine. I went down to the shop got some beers but that's not a crime."

"You didn't go straight back, did you?" Michael said dangerously.

"Maybe you brought the beer then decided to take a walk, you drank some then you saw Sophie walking home, you attacked and raped her, then you realised how screwed you'd be if anyone found out so you killed her too."

"I didn't!" He protested.

"Well that's how it's looking for where we're standing." They stood waiting for him to talk.

"Ok, ok I went out. But I didn't kill her, I didn't even see her." He sighed, "I went… I went to buy some weed, ok? Angela was a bit down and I thought a pick me up would help so I…"

"You went to buy drugs?"

"Yes I swear."

"Anyone vouch for this?"

"I… don't know his name."

"Of course you do." Robbie said, "And you'd better tell us, because it's either go down for possession or for murder, and I think you know which is longer."

"At least I'll live if I go down for murder. I'm saying nothing more." He sat with his arms folded, like a child sulking because he'd lost a game. Michael gestured to Robbie for them to leave; he would say nothing more now; that they knew.

"Hey Stuart, what did Angel say?" Robbie said, talking on his mobile.

"Said he went to buy some weed, of course she didn't want him to and she didn't take any."

"Yeah that's what he said too, although surprising left out the bit about her not taking any."

"You believe him?"

"Well he won't tell us who he brought it off, says he'd rather go down for murder than get killed. Seems convenient though."

"Yeah it does, ok what now?"

"Still need to find out what's bothering her, Mike's gone to talk to the parents, you get back here and we'll go see some of her mates."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Please read and review, thanks.**

Michael had pulled up outside Sophie's parent's house. He hated talking to victim's families; it was so horrible; he wished that Jackie was here to take the edge off. He went in.

"Good afternoon." Sophie's mother showed him into the living room. She was a sweet little woman with light brown hair and blue eyes which seemed filled with tears. Sophie's father sat on the sofa; he was quite like his wife in his features, and his expression.

"I need to ask you about Sophie's state of mind before she was killed." Michael said.

"We told you she was fine!" Her father insisted. "A normal teenage girl, she was so…" he broke off fighting the tears which began to fall down his cheeks.

"I understand this is difficult for you to talk about," Michael said softly, "but did you know that Sophie was pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" Her mother sank back into her chair. "She can't have been, she and Dave never…"

"Well that's what Dave told us too, but I'm afraid we're sure."

"Well… do you know whose it was?"

"I'm afraid not, she was only six weeks gone, you didn't notice anything different about her or anything bothering her?"

"She seemed a bit, preoccupied I guess, and we had a few rows, but nothing major. I mean she was a teenage girl, it was normal."

"What were the rows about?"

"Oh I don't know, school, I suppose, she didn't want to go in, kept saying she was ill and making excuses. Almost like a child you know, but she had exams soon, I assume she was under pressure, I tried to talk to her about it but she shut me out."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Michael asked a little sharper than he intended to.

"Our daughter has been killed detective and you ask us why we couldn't remember arguments that happened weeks ago?" Her father demanded. "I think you should leave, he put a protective arm around his wife."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap like that, but this is vital information."

"I understand," Sophie's mother said, "I'm sorry, I just, I can't think straight you know?" She began to cry again.

"I'm sorry, I should go." Michael left quietly to confer and phoned Stuart and Robbie.

"How's the quizzing her friends going?" Michael asked

"Not to great, none of them know anything about why she was worried; just say that was preoccupied and upset."

"Did you tell them about the baby?"  
"No, didn't think you'd want it broadcast."

"Yeah you're right there; I really do think the baby's father's the killer."

"Me too but it's obvious she didn't tell anyone."

"Her parents say she was stressed at school, didn't want to go in."

"Want us to talk to her teachers?"

"Yeah, first thing in the morning, I hope Jackie will be back in too. Call it a night if you're not getting anywhere with her friends."

"Yeah alright."

Meanwhile Jackie had gone home; she sat in the house alone in the dark trying to think things over. The case had suddenly got too personal for her and she knew she needed to talk to Brian. She was shaking when she heard him come through the door, scared of his reaction to her news. She could tell as he turned on the light and came into the room that he was still annoyed from yesterday's row,

"So you're home today then?"

"Yes." She answered. He sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV without another word.

"Brian I need to talk to you." Jackie said; her voice uneven.

"What's the matter?" Brian asked, knowing that there was something wrong; he felt his anger melt away and fear for his wife replace it.

Jackie began to cry, tears running silently down her face, her mascara making two black lines on her cheeks. "I think I'm pregnant." She muttered.

Brian didn't make any attempt to hide his excitement, "you are?" he grinned and jumped up, "that's wonderful darling." And he kissed her on the lips.

This was the very reaction she had been afraid of, right now Jackie had no idea how she was feeling and her husband dancing around the room didn't help. She needed to talk this over and she knew that there would be no talking with Brian tonight beyond baby names and christenings.

"Brian…" she began but he was already talking at her, names, hospitals everything.

"I've got to tell everyone." He grinned.

"No." Jackie said and then she stopped, she knew that she couldn't talk to him, couldn't tell him how scared this all made her, it would turn into a horrible argument and she didn't have the energy for that tonight. "Just wait until I'm sure." She finished.

"Ok darling." Brian said, his eye's still shining at the news.

"I'm going to bed. " Jackie said,

"But it's only quarter to nine." Brian looked confused, "and we have so much to talk about."

"I'm tired." She said simply.

"Alright, it must have been hard for you at work, oh well you won't have to worry about that much longer." He smiled what he though was a kind smile but it made Jackie feel worse. She lay in bed and cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Jackie tore herself out of bed; she hated the prospect of going to work and facing the case but the alternative, staying at home on Brian's day off, was worse. She raced out of the house before Brian could lock her into a conversation about babies or her job. Getting in to work she saw Robbie sat at his desk.

"Morning" She smiled.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"A bit," she nodded and sat down. Seeing she was stressed he sat next to her, putting his arm around her, to his surprise she rested her head on his shoulder and just lay there. He sat, slightly uncomfortable but knowing that he wouldn't move until she did. He rubbed her shoulder as she closed her eyes and wished everything around them away.

Stuart came in about 15 minutes later and found them still in the same position. Neither of them noticed his arrival and he coughed a little to alert them to his presence. Jackie kept her eyes shut but Robbie noticed him and nudged her a little, she sat up in her chair and looked at Stuart,

"Are you alright Jackie?" He asked

"Fine." She said weakly

"I'll get us all coffee." Robbie said, wanting to get out. He left and Stuart sat down at the desk,

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah," Jackie nodded, "just don't mention that to Michael will you? Or Brian." She added.

"Course not." Stuart said, "Oh speak of the devil." He whispered as Michael walked in.

"Morning all. Right then Jackie, feeling better are we? Great, get over to the school with Robbie, see if her teachers noticed anything unusual about her work or attitude, he'll fill you in. Stuart we're off to see when her uncle saw her last, he could be the father."

"Ok." They all went off, doing what they were told.

Robbie and Jackie got into the car, he drove and she couldn't help stealing little glances at him, "Thanks." She said at last,

"For what?" He smiled,

"For before, I was upset."

He just nodded to her and pulled up outside the school, "you ok?" he asked, meaning are you alright to do this.

"Yeah," she smiled understanding, "I'll be fine."

"Is Jackie ok?" Michael asked Stuart as they drove to Goodwin's house.

"I think so, why?" Stuart said, lying.

"Just seemed a bit off that's all." Michael said and shrugged. "Might be nothing, well here we are. Oh joy."

Michael and Stuart spent ten minutes being told by Mr. Goodwin that he hadn't seen Sophie since she made her accusations and didn't want to, whilst Angel sat beside him nodding along not seeming the least bit shocked that the guys she was having an affair with had been accused of child abuse. They left as quickly as possible.

Jackie and Robbie, however were having more luck, they were talking to Sophie's maths teacher who was also the assistant head, a nice woman who obviously cared a great deal about her students and her subject.

"Sophie was a brilliant mathematician." She told them, "but now that you mention it she was a bit preoccupied, made silly mistakes and completely panicked once when she was asked to do a simple question on the board, but Mr. Turner was sitting in so I assumed it was down to the extra pressure, maybe not though."

"Mr. Turner?" Jackie asked.

"The new head teacher, he has changed quite a lot since he started in September, maybe she found that hard."

"Like what?"

"Well the punishment system and the sixth form homework load, they have more now, and it might have been stressing her out."

"What did she think of the new head?"

"I don't know really. Some people seem to like him but some just don't, and I don't know why. Miss Smith for one doesn't seem too keen."

"Maybe we should talk to her." Robbie said to Jackie. "Would that be possible?"

"Of course."

She led them down the corridor and popped her head round one of the door,

"Miss Smith, could I have a word please?" She asked politely. The younger woman came out of the room, "the detectives would like to talk to you."

"Of course."

"Just go back down to the interview room, I'll keep an eye on the class."

Sat in the interview room Miss Smith looked a little scared.

"We'd like to ask you about Mr. Turner the new head." Robbie said.

"What about him?" She asked sharply, Robbie looked to Jackie,

"We heard he has been making some changes and that you didn't approve, why was that?"

"It wasn't the changes I didn't approve of." She said.

"I'm sorry I don't understand."

"It was him, he was a right creep."

"In what way?" Jackie said softly motioning to Robbie to step back

"He… he tried it on with me… I tried to say no but he wouldn't listen."

"Did he rape you?" Jackie asked.

"No, I legged it, it was after school one day, we were in the staff room and he tried it on. He got angry when I said no and grabbed me; I pushed him away and got out of there."

"Did you report it or tell anyone?"

"No, I couldn't he was the head, I didn't think anyone would believe me I regretted it after but I thought it was too late."

"When was it?"

"Three weeks ago."

Robbie and Jackie looked at one another, shocked at the outburst and knowing its possible significance. "Ok, look we need you to testify about this, he could be endangering others."

She looked terrified at the thought; "please," Jackie said, "it's important."

"Ok." She nodded trembling as she did so.

Back at the station she made her statement then Jackie sat with her until her boyfriend came to take her home.

"You don't think he killed her, do you?"

"We don't know." Jackie said honestly.

"I'd never forgive myself."

"It wasn't your fault, now get a good night's sleep and don't worry, you're safe now." Miss Smith nodded and her boyfriend led her away, his arm around her. Jackie watched them go, and Robbie came up behind her,

"So what do you think?"

"Well I believe her."

"But do you think he's our killer."

"Maybe, he's a pervert and obviously like younger women, but is he willing to kill?"

"If she was pregnant she might expose him."

"Let's pick him up."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – This is a fairly short chapter but I'll keep them coming. Unfortunately I don't own the Taggart characters, if I did Robbie and Jackie would be together, but I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to my reviewers and if you like Taggart join the yahoo fan group for it!**

Jackie and Robbie told Michael of their findings and then went straight over to arrest Turner.

"Mr. Ken Turner you are been arrested on suspicion of attempted rape, you do not have to say anything but anything you do say may be used as evidence in a court of law. Do you understand the charge?"

"Yes."

Back at the station Michael and Robbie interviewed him while Jackie and Stuart looked into him, priors, bank accounts, anything which might give them any clue as to whether or not he was their killer; and anything that would give them evidence to back up Miss Smith's claims of attempted rape. Later in the day they were comparing notes.

"Stuart you got anything on him?" Michael asked,

"Not so much as a parking ticket." He answered, "all his bank statements seem to check. What about you?"

"Denys everything, says she came onto him and he said no, reckons she's just trying to get her own back." Robbie said coming into the room.

"You believe him?" Stuart asked,

"Nah, he's scum. You should have seen the look in her eyes."

"Now that you mention it she looked terrified that first day we were there, when Turner said he wanted to see her. Remember Sir?" Stuart said,

"Yeah she seemed a bit on edge then, I'd say he's guilty of the assault, but murder? I'm not so sure. Where's Jackie?" Michael asked looking around the room.

"Dunno, haven't seen her for a while actually, she went off to the ladies, hasn't come back yet."

"Odd." Michael replied. "Ok, well Turner's locked up for now we need to get some dirt on him, find out if he's capable of killing. Stuart, you and I will go search his office and find out whether anyone else at the school knows anything, Robbie when Jackie decides to join us get over to his flat, anything looks dodgy, bag it."

"Ok Mike. Has he got an alibi for the murder?"

"No, he was at home, alone apparently."

"Will there still be people at the school sir?" Stuart asked, "Its four o clock."

"If we leave now we'll catch some of the teachers. Robbie, anything major phone me if not bag everything up and then take off."

"Thanks."

Stuart and Michael headed over to the school, most of the teachers were still there so they began by interviewing some of them, mostly the young women which Turner could have targeted; none of them reported any problems. Michael decided that they would talk to all the staff that were still there then search the office. 'Were going to be here all night' Stuart sighed. Meanwhile Robbie was still waiting for Jackie to come out. He looked at his watch, ten minutes had gone by since Michael and Stuart left and there was still no sign of her, he went to the door of the ladies' and knocked, feeling very stupid,

"Jackie?" he called,

She was sat on the floor of a cubical, tears running down her cheeks. She felt sick, and that somehow made it worse. That she could have the feeling she'd been expecting even though the whole thing had come crashing down. It was the grief she thought, but then what was there to grieve for? There had been nothing there in the first place; she couldn't feel sad for something that she'd never had, could she? It sunk in as she sat there that she had wanted it after all, she remembered the fear she'd felt and now realized that she should have been dancing around the room with Brian, oh shit Brian, she thought. She couldn't face telling him, telling him that there was no baby. And then there was what she had been fighting to get out of her mind ever since she had first thought that she might be pregnant. It all came flooding back to her now causing her to cry more and more, the memories. She heard Robbie's voice and stood, shaking. She wiped her face and looked at herself in the mirror, 'you look terrible' she thought, and it must be said that it was a true statement. She moped herself up as best she could and called back,

"Coming."

"You ok?" he asked her as she stepped out of the door.

"I'm fine." She answered. They stood for a moment looking at each other, Robbie didn't believe her and she knew it, but she also knew that he wouldn't ask her any more questions, she was right.

"Mike wants us to go down to Turner's flat, bag everything up."

"Ok, he confessed?"

"To the attempted rape yeah, he's still denying murder."

So, along with some uniforms, they went down to the flat. It was nice enough but there was something in the air which everyone there felt, it seemed slightly creepy. They looked over every room, leaving through paperwork and searching drawers, at about 6.30 Robbie looked over to Jackie, she was obviously somewhere else,

"There's nothing here, lets call it a night."

"Ok." She said.

"I'll take you back to pick up your car." Robbie said as he'd driven over.

"To be honest…" Jackie began

"To be honest what?" Robbie asked, standing a little too close to her.

"I don't fancy going home; do you wanna get a drink?"

"Yeah," he grinned, "pub it is then."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – This chapter contains the bit I really wanted to write about. It's basically a look into Jackie's past. I have tried to put as much of what we know from various Taggart episodes in there and added my own stuff. Hope you like it and as always I don't own any of it. Please review!**

It was only 9pm, but they'd both had a few drinks and were feeling very tipsy, as they sat in the pub Jackie's mobile went off.

"It's Brian." She slurred. Then turned her phone off,

"What you do that for?" Robbie asked,

"My business who I speak to." Jackie said, "Another round?"

"Maybe we should go back to my place." Robbie said.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Maybe."

"Forget it."

"So you don't want to come back?"

"Aye, alright. But I'm a… a married woman remember."

Back at Robbie's and the two sat on the couch, they had thought it best not to drink any more, not surprisingly that was Jackie's idea, so were sipping coffee and sobering up a little. Jackie rested her head on Robbie's shoulder, it was uncomfortable for both of them but for some reason neither of them wanted to move. After what seemed like forever Robbie said,

"Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked,

"I thought you were going to move in to the ladies' earlier, then you want to go out for drinks now your back at my flat and I've got my arm around you, and you haven't slapped me." Jackie looked up, it was true his arm was draped around her shoulders, and she hadn't noticed, it had just felt… right.

"I… had a rough day." She said. He didn't say anything just looked at her, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his and for some reason this made her start to cry, she felt his arm tighten around her.

"So…?" he asked her, "you going to tell me what's going on?"

Ordinarily Jackie would have refused and left, but a combination of the drinks, a need to talk to someone and Robbie's kindness made her continue.

"I… I thought I was pregnant. I'm not."

"Jackie, I'm sorry." He hugged tighter,

"No, it's ok. I wasn't even sure whether I wanted it, but it brought back, bad memories."

"Memories?"

"I guess it started with my mum, well, she died when I was 14. I, my dad and my brothers all adored her; she was, so bright and so… My brothers were all older than me, I loved having three brothers and they doted on me, but mum she always made me feel like I was special. We'd have Saturdays when we'd play dolls or I'd dress up in her clothes and just hang out I guess. Then she got ill, cancer, I was too young to notice properly how bad it was I just knew she couldn't play much anymore, then she got worse very quickly, I got old enough to know what was happening then, I remember the night I realized she was going to die. I was sat with her and we were just talking, I said that I couldn't wait for next Christmas. It was only spring but I wanted a new dance cassette. She just looked at my smile and started to cry and for a moment I didn't know why she was crying and then I realized that she would never see me get that cassette." Jackie was openly crying now; silently tears ran down her cheeks. Robbie stayed silent, not knowing what this had to do with pregnancy but having enough sense not to speak. She started again,

"She died not long after that, in the summer. My whole family crumpled, my dad… he just couldn't cope and I started to do anything I could to block out the pain. My oldest and favourite brother, Matthew, he threw himself into schoolwork. He went to university the autumn after mum died. That was the last straw for me; there was no counselling in those days and everyone had their own grief. I started hanging around with the wrong crowd, smoking, drinking, all of that stuff. By the time dad had pulled himself together for long enough to notice I was too far involved. I was getting drunk every night, doing drugs, sleeping around because it was the only thing which let me forget for a few minutes. Then I got pregnant." She stopped and buried her head further into Robbie's shoulder as if it would shield her from the pain of memories coming back to haunt her, Robbie just kept her close to him.

"When I found out I was terrified, I was about 2, 3 months gone I guess. That night I went out with my friends and got drunk, just to forget it all, to make it go away. But the next morning I woke up, and… I thought about the baby, I had a plan then. I was going to run away, get a job, stop all the drugs and drink and it would be just me and my baby. I started packing, then… oh god. I still remember every second of the pain I felt at that moment. I just felt this rush and… I lost it. My baby. I just looked at the mess and broke down. I can't even describe the feeling, I was just empty. There was nothing left now. Then dad came in, I lied, told him it was just a period, he looked so scared for me and I realized what I was doing to him, and what I'd have been doing to mum if she had been alive. I stopped it all then, drinking drugs everything, it was when I first wanted to become a policewoman. I never told anyone about the baby tried to forget about it, but today it all just came back to me." Her sobs could be heard now; she cried to Robbie, all the unspoken guilt and fear came out. He rocked her back and forth, telling her that it was ok and that he was here. She had exhausted herself soon had quite literally cried herself to sleep in his arms. He held her, a million thoughts going through his head about the horror she'd been through, alone. He also wondered why she had told him and not Brian and, in the middle of it all, he wondered whether it should feel so good to have her in his arms.

They sat like this for a while, and then he felt her stir. She woke, looking surprised at where she found herself, then, slowly, she remembered what had happened.

"I… I'm sorry." She muttered still a little confused. Robbie didn't know why she was apologising but said,

"It's ok, I'm here."

Jackie smiled at him gratefully, "about what I said earlier, please don't…"

"Jackie, I wouldn't say anything," Robbie said before she'd even finished her question, "to anyone." He added, they both knew that by that he meant even Brian.

"Thank you." Jackie rested her head on his shoulder again but quickly realized what she'd done and looked up at him. She checked his face for laughter, some indication that he was going to make a joke and tease her about her affection for him, there was none. He moved his head towards her and suddenly their lips met. Forgetting everything but each other they kissed, gently at first then getting more and more intense.

"Robbie." Jackie said, pulling away.

"I'm sorry." He said, feeling guilty about the kiss already but still fighting an overwhelming urge to kiss her again.

"I'm married,"

"I know."

"I love you."

"Me too,"

They both sighed and lay there, on his couch, just enjoying being together. Soon they both fell to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

They were woken the next morning by Robbie's mobile; they both looked groggily around the room for the source of the noise. As they sat up it stopped and Robbie went over to check who it was, Jackie sat on the couch going over the night's events, wondering how bad a person she was and why, even when she could see how stupid a mistake it was, she still regretted stopping it when she did.

"Michael." She heard Robbie say.

"What?"

"That was Mike ringing," Robbie said then checked his watch. "Crap we were supposed to be at work ten minutes ago."

"Shit." Jackie replied, and began rooting around for her bag.

"Hi Mike" Robbie was saying, "look sorry I'm late, had some car trouble, I'll be in soon." Michael said something then Robbie answered, "erm, no, haven't seen her, I'm sure she'll be in soon tough, probably just needed some time to think last night.,"

Jackie looked up anxiously as he hung up the phone,

"What did he say?"

"Brian's panicked because you didn't come home last night; he and Michael have been phoning you all night."

"Shit my mobile's switched off."

"Come on we've got to go,"

"And how are going to explain that we're both in the same car." Robbie looked at her and realized that, as usual, she was right.

"Well…" he began.

"Phone Michael, tell him I've just phoned you and that I'm at my Aunt Jocelyn's, tell him you're picking me up and then were going in to work."

"Nice." Robbie said,

"Obviously you've never had to explain why you've not been home all night." Jackie muttered.

Jackie phoned Brian on the way and, after a lot of shouting on both sides, he believed her story. She told him to come into the station, Robbie could see her hand shaking as she knew she'd have to face telling him that she wasn't pregnant. They pulled up; Brian's car was already there.

Jackie stood in a little room off the office, Brian looked expectantly at her and she began to cry.

"I'm not pregnant." She said, his face crumpled and he sank into a chair,

"When?"

"Yesterday." She answered. He nodded,

"So that's why...?" She nodded. They were silent for a moment, taking it all in. Then Brian spoke,

"We can try again." He said to her, "we can have a baby, it doesn't matter."

She looked up sharply.

"How can you say that?" She demanded, "try again, doesn't matter? How can you even say that?" She was getting more and more angry.

"It was never there, you were never pregnant." He said, his voice rising,

"I might as well have been." She yelled back, "You just don't get it do you?"

"Look Jackie…"

"Don't look Jackie me. I… I've got to get out of here."

"Don't walk away from me."

"I am walking away from you Brian; I'm walking away from this whole thing."

"You mean out marriage?" She had started to go now and had walked into the office, the rest of the team stared at them as they screamed at one another.

"Yes!" She yelled. "Just leave me alone." Jackie stormed out of the room, Brian following close behind her, the team watched as she got into her car and drove off, leaving Brian in the car park fuming. They stood for a few minutes then Michael said,

"Come on, we've still got a murder to solve."

"But what about…?" Robbie begun.

"She's a big girl; she can take care of herself." Michael answered, "Now where are we with the case?"

"There's something I can figure out," Stuart said, "all we found in his office and home were some papers, bank statements that kind of thing. Same on his laptop. But look at this," Stuart gestured towards the laptop's screen.

"Seems normal enough."

"But look at the name."

"Ken… Hall? Who's that then?"

"But look at the picture."

"It's him, Turner" Robbie said. "But people use false names on the internet all the time."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Hold on, Hall? I've seen that somewhere before." Michael said, "Turner's office."

"What?"

"When we were interviewing Dave there was an envelope on the desk addressed to Mr. Ken Hall."

"You think, there the same person?"

"Could be, Stuart search Ken Hall on the database, everything we've got about him."

"Yes Sir."

"So you think Turner's really Ken Hall?" Robbie asked,

"Well he's just started at the school, and we haven't seen anyone who knew him before that."

"Aye but it's a bit of a long shot, I mean he's a teacher he'd need papers and checks just to get the job."

"Maybe that's why he did it Robbie." Robbie Shrugged but at that moment Stuart can into the room,

"It's him." He said,

"What?"

"Look, Ken Hall, priors in assault, rape, you name it, he passed the sheet over to Michael, it was definitely Turner, the picture was fairly recent.

"Last heard of, two years back, he came out of prison and disappeared. He was a teacher before he was jailed."

"So he does a top up course under a false name and gets a job in a high school." Robbie said.

"Looks like it, get him in the interview room."

"So Mr. Turner, you really are in a bit of a pickle aren't you." Michael smiled as Robbie led Turner into the interview room.

"What?"

"Well attempted rape, and no alibi for a murder."

"And now fraud," Robbie smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Turner asked.

"Well Mr. Turner, you look suspiciously like someone else you see, a Mr. Ken Hall, also a teacher. He's a nasty piece of work though, assault, rape. He disappeared two years ago, about the same time that you appeared."

"And the funny thing is, you're getting mail addressed to Ken Hall, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're…"

"Oh come off it." Robbie yelled, "You know exactly what we're talking about. It's over."

"She found out." He muttered looking at Robbie's angry face and realising the game was up.

"Who found out what?" Michael asked.

"Sophie, she found who I was."

"How?"

"I don't know, she said she'd seen it somewhere, something to do with her uncle. Anyway she was threatening to tell everyone."

"How long?"

"Since the start of term, at first I scared her into keeping quiet, she was easily scared. Then I followed her to the park, going to scare her some more, then she told me she was pregnant, that she was going to expose me whatever I did. She had to die."

"You…" Robbie started; about to punch the guy's lights out, but Michael stopped him. That's enough Robbie. He's going down for a long time. They left the interview room, Robbie remembered Jackie, he grabbed his mobile and speed dialled her number.

"Jackie?" He said, but it was just her answer machine, "Just phone me if you want to talk," He sighed.

Going into the office he saw that Michael and Stuart were getting started on the paperwork of the case,

"Robbie, nice of you to join us, yet again." Michael said sarcastically. Robbie sat down at his desk and tried to concentrate on the mountain of paperwork to do. They silently sat until Heather came in and asked if they wanted anything as she was going out to get some lunch, smiling at Michael as she said it.

"Yeah I'll have a chicken sandwich please." Michael answered winking at her and grinning,

"Guys?" She asked looking at Robbie and Stuart,

"Cheese sandwich please."

"Err, BLT, thanks."

"Sure, where's Jackie?"

"She went home." Robbie said quickly, "not feeling well."

"Ah, hope she feels better soon." Heather left to get the lunch.

"Why did you lie to her?" Michael asked,

"I didn't think Jackie would like her business being told all over the station," Robbie snapped, "I've gotta go." He walked out.

"Robbie!" yelled Michael. "What's got into him?"

"Dunno Sir." Stuart answered and got a death stare for his trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Mega short I know but I wanted to keep this bit in a chapter by itself. I hope you enjoyed the story and thanks to all my amazing reviewers, please review this chapter too and tell me what you thought of the story as a whole, and whether you'd be interested in a possible sequel as all my stories seem to end with a kiss and I was wondering what would happen after the happily ever after so to speak. Anyway let me know. Thanks for reading! None of the characters are mine!**

Robbie drove home, for some reason it had really annoyed him that Michael was happy to talk about Jackie's personal life with the whole station. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew that he needed to think about what had gone on, and work was not the best place to do that. He needed to know whether Jackie had meant what she'd said about walking out on her marriage or whether it had just been in the heat of the moment, and he needed to work out what he was going to do, whatever the outcome. Robbie wondered if he'd be able to cope at Maryhill if she went back to Brian, transfer flashed through his head, sure he'd miss the team and Jackie of course, but he wasn't sure he could cope with seeing her everyday and knowing that, although she loved him, for he was sure she'd meant that, she could never be with him.

He stopped outside his flat and got out of the car. Walking towards the door he saw Jackie sat on the steps,

"I… I just …" she attempted to gather the reason as to why she was there as she got to her feet, but she didn't know it herself, "Hi."

"Hi." He smiled. They looked at each other for a moment and then she kissed him, no hesitation this time, she knew at that moment that she couldn't go back to Brian, it would never have worked between them, even without this. She'd been so blind, and all this time the right guy had been just the width of a desk away.


End file.
